


another day

by moonjaeh



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crush, Cute Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, M/M, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), and uh, idk - Freeform, lowkey minbinsung, lowkey minsungbin, ok, or is i, side pair minbin, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjaeh/pseuds/moonjaeh
Summary: Jeongin scrolls through TikTok. Jeongin sees TikTok of him and Felix. Jeongin has thoughts.Jeongin realises crush. Jeongin has crush on groupmate Lee Felix. Jeongin is screwed.
Relationships: Lee Felix & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	another day

“Channie hyung,” Jeongin whines for only the hundredth time this past hour. 

Chan sighs and turns to face Jeongin, though he shows no visible annoyance. 

“Yes, Jeongin.” 

Jeongin smiles, suddenly, feeling a bit guilty about how much he nagged him.

“Just, um, wondering if you wanted pig feet for dinner…” He says, tugging at his jumper. 

He definitely didn’t need to know right this second but for some reason he found himself begging to know. They weren’t scheduled to go back home for another three hours. Chan frowned in reply. He had been monitoring Felix who was in the recording room singing his lines for the comeback. 

“I thought I told you earlier that we were just having whatever was in the fridges. We get new food in a couple of days, so we need to clear out what we have right now.” He answers before swinging on his chair to focus on Felix again. 

Jeongin lets out breathy laugh, flustered as he remembers that Chan had told him that half an hour ago now. He wasn’t usually this annoying, he can promise you that. He just had an odd itch inside him and was desperate to scratch it. He pulls out his phone and earphones, opening up TikTok. He scrolls through for what feels like a hundred years until he spots himself. It’s an edit, something he is used to by now. There’s some music in the background from a guy with a deep voice that reminds him of Felix’s. The edit begins and Jeongin finds he’s not the only member in it, which also isn’t unusual, it had Felix in it too. As he watches, small clips Jeongin hasn’t seen before pops up. They’re videos of hands, touching skin and other clips of two people’s lips on each other. Jeongin exits the app and shoves his phone into his pocket. Was that intended to mean what he thinks it was? Was it about them and fans or… Jeongin doesn’t want to imagine anything else. He puts his earphones away too. Feeling his face burn, he mumbles to a member of staff he is going out to get some water. He prays they don’t spot his bottle of water by the chair he had been sitting on, and quickly stumbles out.

An hour later it was his turn again, this time they wanted to try Jeongin and Seungmin singing into the same microphone instead of layering it like they usually would. Jeongin was excited when he heard Seungmin was coming to the studio, since it had only been him as the other two were busy. He could have gone home but he was worried they weren’t really satisfied with his work and stayed behind just in case. Now that Seungmin was in the booth with him, he could make jokes without being glared at. Seungmin was clearing his voice before they would have to start when Jeongin decided to ask him something.

“Seungmin hyung…” He starts softly, usual smile on his face though he was nervously wiping his hands on the back of his shirt. 

Seungmin looked up at him as he picked up a bottle of water, eyebrows raised.

Jeongin gulps. “Have you ever, um, seen a video edit of you and a hyung?”

Seungmin just stares, eyebrows still raised.

Jeongin scratches at the back of his head. He feels he is making a bigger deal out of this than he needs to but that edit… It felt different. It made his stomach boil and his hands sweat; evidently so.

“What do you mean? Like, on twitter?” Seungmin asks. 

Jeongin nods, soft hair flopping around as he does. Seungmin takes a sip of his water, looking away as he thinks for a moment.

“Sure. I’ve seen a couple, but mainly just memes. Why?”

Jeongin fakes a laugh and nods, looking away to avoid further embarrassment. So, he hasn’t seen anything like Jeongin has. What a lucky guy. He doesn’t have to be traumatised like Jeongin is. 

“Why?” Seungmin asks again, slowly stepping closer to Jeongin. 

Jeongin feels nervous, though it isn’t Felix, he can’t take the image of him and wandering hands out of his head. He mumbles nonsense and walks backwards, trying to get away from the blood hound in front of him. Luckily enough, as Seungmin begins to smirk, signalling an attack, Chan laughs into the speaker and tells them to stop mucking around and to get ready, along with some words from their other team. Seungmin instantly gets back into place and Jeongin follows, heart pounding.

Seungmin seems to have forgotten by the time they’re finished singing and back in the car, scrolling on his phone without even talking to Jeongin. Jeongin is in the far back, waiting for Chan, Changbin and Felix to come. He likes sitting in the back because usually he is too far for anyone to attempt to talk to him. Though as he remembers who must enter the car in the minutes to come, he prays to god it isn’t the young Australian boy. He got nervous enough thinking about Seungmin coming near him, how will he feel when the actual culprit comes to him? He sighs and knocks his head onto the window, closing his eyes as he waits. 

When he hears the shuffle of feet come towards the car, his heart rate picks up. The door slides open and he is greeted by his newfound enemy. Felix pokes his head in, bare faced and smile wide. He climbs in and plops down next to Jeongin, smile never leaving.

“Ah, I’m so tired.” He groans in English as he lays his head back in the seat. 

“Me too.” Seungmin calls back, also in English, still scrolling on his phone.  
Felix huffs out a laugh and turns his head to Jeongin, who has been watching him this whole time. Felix’s smile never falters once. He leans slightly closer, back sliding towards Jeongin.

“What about you Innie?” He sings cutely, this time in Korean. 

Jeongin laughs nervously, shaking his head at the same time. Felix continues to slide, until his head is leaning on Jeongin’s arm. Jeongin looks away, not wanting to be rude and completely shove him off. Felix nuzzles his head into Jeongin’s arm and wraps his own arms around Jeongin’s waist. This was normal for Felix and if Jeongin pulled away in all seriousness, it would be obvious something was off. So instead he sat still, looking forward at the chair in front of him and prayed that soon enough the blonde boy would get off. 

Felix hummed a song as he cuddles into Jeongin, and Changbin climbed into the seat beside Seungmin.

“Ya, Felix, how can you still be humming after today? I don’t even want to breathe after recording. I’m too tired.” He jokes and the boys laugh with him, including the nervous Jeongin. 

Jeongin can feel Felix’s fingers at his waist, and the small clip from earlier flashes in his mind. Slim, pale fingers grazing against a bare patch of skin, what Jeongin assumes to be back or stomach. It burns so deep, through Jeongin’s sweater and he swears he can feel it on his skin, tingles being sent throughout the rest of his body. The sensation causes Jeongin to jolt in his spot, Felix jumping with him. Felix laughs and looks at the wide eyed Jeongin.

“Are you cold?” He asks and as if it couldn’t get any worse, Felix shoves his hands up Jeongin’s sweater and onto his bare skin.

Jeongin squeals and tries to push Felix away but it doesn’t work, and Felix continues to rub his small cold hands all over Jeongin’s sides, back and stomach. Jeongin’s face is burning and he wouldn’t be surprised if he weren’t a literal tomato right now. He continues to squeal and successfully shove Felix’s hands off his body and into his own lap, but the damage is already done. Jeongin’s chest is about to rip open and his heart is going to go on a run, probably out of the country and through the ocean. Felix just laughs to himself, thankfully not noticing the dying boy next to him. Chan, finally, gets into the car and they’re able to head home. Jeongin lets out a heavy breath and leans back onto the window, angling his body away from the dangerous boy by his side. Felix stays in his seat, falling asleep slightly as they drive away, allowing Jeongin to finally calm down. 

When they arrive home, they all pile inside and stumble to their own rooms, groaning about how hungry they are. The other boys have already eaten and settled down, allowing for the rest to take showers and eat as well. They have much more work tomorrow and are glad to have finished so early today, allowing them to get more rest before draining themselves tomorrow. 

Jeongin drags his feet behind Changbin, entering the room they share with Minho. He walks and watches as Changbin collapses on top of Minho. Minho had been laying there with his eyes closed but automatically he wraps his arms around Changbin and drags him into his bed to further cuddle him. 

‘But he hasn’t washed up yet,’ Jeongin thinks. ‘Minho hates that stuff.’ 

Jeongin moves towards his own bed, eyes still on the other two boys as he grabs clothes he has set on top of his bed. Changbin had nuzzled his head into Minho’s neck, his eyes also closed as Minho rubbed his back.

‘His, probably, sweaty back!’ Jeongin squawks in his mind. 

His eyes are wide as he leaves the room to head for the bathroom, thoughts zooming through his head. Had they always cuddled like that? It was normal for other members but Changbin and Minho? Jeongin had always thought they only cuddled or hugged as a joke. As he turns the handle on the shower, he begins to search through memories of Changbin and Minho doing skin ship. He thinks of a few times that he could remember off the top of his head, harmless times usually during schedules. They did have an obvious preference for each other, but that’s because they had a little joke where they were the evil older brothers. They only fed each other and bought each other gifts to tease everyone else. Right? While shampooing his hair, he is hit with specific memories that make his thoughts on everything else change. Often at night he hears Changbin get out of his bunk but never hears him leave the room or re-enter his bed. Jeongin drops the shampoo bottle he had been holding, eyes wide as the hot water runs down his body. Had they been sleeping together at night?! 

Jeongin slams the shower handle off, jumping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist, shampoo still bubbled in his hair. He runs out of the bathroom, almost slipping from his wet feet. He barges into his room, Changbin and Minho looking up slowly from where they were still cuddling. They laugh at him softly, Changbin’s eyebrow raised in confusion. Jeongin pants quietly, adrenaline running through his body from his sprint but also from the sudden realisation he had come to.

“You two are dating!” He yells. 

They stare at him wide eyed for a moment, before bursting out into laughter, clashing their heads together. The two older boys laugh together for two minutes, tears streaming down their cheeks. Jeongin begins to feel cold, his wet body suffering in the air. He feels embarrassed. Was he wrong? 

“Jeongin-ah, are you a detective?” Minho snickers. 

Jeongin feels someone walk up behind him, turning around to see it’s Jisung.

“Why are you naked?” He asks calmly, a small smile on his face as he smacks his hand down onto Jeongin’s soapy head. 

“Jisung, the joke is over. Jeongin knows now.” Changbin announces, beginning to sit up on the bed. 

Jeongin sees that they’re holding hands now. They are dating. This whole time? Jeongin wonders. Jisung begins to laugh beside him, hitting Jeongin’s bare and cold shoulder.

“Idiot! It took you long enough. They’ve been together for almost 3 months now.” 

Jisung looks at Jeongin’s face, laughing at him and walking away like it’s no big deal. Jeongin’s jaw has dropped. His hyungs had been dating this whole time and he didn’t even realise. 

“So oblivious.” Minho mumbles before tugging Changbin back down to cuddle with him.

Jeongin scoffs. 

“Well… well…” He fails to find anything to say. He rolls his eyes, swings his hands around and storms away.

As he walks closer to the bathroom, he sees Felix standing there, mouth slightly open.

“Oh, Jeongin.” He says.

Jeongin feels his cheeks begin to heat, suddenly a little self-conscious as he stands semi naked in front of Felix. His skinny arms move to cover his chest. He thinks he sees Felix gulp as he stares, but he is probably over thinking it. Jeongin waits for Felix to speak. Felix seems to notice, and his eyes widen, realising he had been just standing there staring.

“Sorry,” He laughs. “I was wondering if you were finished with the bathroom.”

Jeongin shakes his head. 

“No, I haven’t finished sorry.” He says and begins to move past Felix and into the bathroom.

He hears Felix follow him and he screams on the inside.

“Can we shower together? It’ll save water and time.” Felix suggests. 

Jeongin stops in his tracks, Felix slamming into Jeongin’s back. Felix laughs and rubs his nose. Jeongin’s face is red, once again, and he refuses to look at Felix. He whines, trying to make a joke out of the situation. 

“Go away Felix.” He says cutely in English.

Felix continues to laugh, walking out of the bathroom.

“Fine, fine. You’re sick of hyung. I can shower with Seungmin.” And with that he leaves, shutting the door behind him.

‘With Seungmin? Why would he shower with Seungmin? Why do I even care?’ Jeongin thinks. 

He pulls his towel off and grumpily fumbles into the shower, turning the water back on and finishing washing his hair. He doesn’t care who Felix showers with. It’s not that he likes Felix. Why would he like Felix? That’s so weird. No way. He would never like Felix. 

Jeongin finishes washing and drying, standing in front of the mirror, and staring at his straight face. He freaking likes his groupmate Lee Felix.

Is he sure? Is he 100% sure? He doesn’t know. 

He always enjoyed spending time with Felix, though he had assumed it was because they were close in age and Felix was silly enough to not mind how annoying Jeongin could get. 

If anything, Felix was the annoying one... And Felix was one of the only members Jeongin truly found cute but that’s simply because he is! He is cute! Jeongin groans. Does he like  
his friend or not? Does he like him or is that stupid damn edit making him think so. 

He finishes up in the bathroom goes to his room to sulk, laying face first into the bed with another groan. He avoided the eyes of the two boys next to him and stayed in silence. 

He hears them remove their limbs from where they are tied together, and the creaking of the bed as they sit up. Changbin clears his throat and Jeongin can just feel an awkward conversation coming on. 

It’s Minho who speaks up first. 

“Do you have a problem?” Minho deadpans. 

Changbin is quick to cut in, “With us, he means,”

Jeongin shakes his head, suffocating in his blanket. He sighs, though nothing really comes out, and sits up to face them. 

“Of course not, I don’t care,” He mumbles. “If anything, it’s just embarrassing I didn’t notice.”

The couple’s faces relax at his words and Jeongin feels guilty for how he’d been acting since he found out. He sends them a shy smile and looks down. 

“What’s wrong then, Innie?” Changbin asks.

Jeongin scratches at his arm, not knowing how to go about it. Twice in one day he has come to his members for advice on something he never knew he would talk about. He blows out some air and looks at them. They won’t judge. Whether his feelings are real or not.

“How did you guys know... Uh. How’d you know that you like each other?” 

Minho’s eyebrows raise as he laughs in shock, Changbin’s smile growing too. 

“Jeongin-ah, do you have a crush?” Minho exclaims, causing Jeongin to stand up and look out the door, praying no one else heard. 

He rushes over and shuts the door, shooting a glare at the older boys. Minho continues to laugh to himself, Jeongin wondering what is so funny. Changbin joins him and jabs his elbow into Minho. 

“Wouldn’t be surprised if it was Felix.” Changbin mutters. 

Jeongin gasps. What the heck does he mean by that?! His eyes are wide, and he feels a blush crawling up his neck onto his cheeks. The older boy’s expressions match Jeongin as his face confirms Changbin’s suspicions. Minho stands up, mirroring Jeongin and Changbin covers his mouth, laughing behind his hands. They send each other glances and laugh harder. By now, Jeongin’s cheeks are burning red and he stomps towards the two. His hands rest on his hips as he stares them down. 

“How did you know?” He demands

Changbin snorts his laughter, causing Minho to laugh harder. Jeongin shakes his foot, stomping the ground like a baby as he whines. 

“I’m serious!” He exclaims, but the boys keep laughing. 

Before he can yell at him again, there’s a knock at the door. Jeongin glares at them again before walking over to their bedroom door to open it. Seungmin stands there waiting and something strikes at his stomach. He had completely forgotten what Felix had said earlier about showering with him. By the looks of the dry Seungmin, he doubted they had showered together yet and there was time for Jeongin to stop it. He waits for Seungmin to tell him why he knocked on the door.

“Do you have my shirt? The striped one.” He asks. 

Jeongin doesn’t really listen to him, but he opens the door and steps out of the way, allowing him to walk inside the room. He takes this time to look at Seungmin. He is cute, a typical puppy look, especially when he smiles or laughs. But it doesn’t do anything to his chest or stomach; no butterflies to be seen. He watches as Seungmin looks under Jeongin’s bed, shirt riling up and pants stretching down, exposing the skin on his back. Jeongin moves closer to the bed, looking at the exposed skin.

‘He needs to moisturise.’ Jeongin thinks. 

He smacks his forehead and walks out of the room. He likes Felix, and he needs to stop him from showering with Seungmin. He storms his way down to Felix’s room, barging in without knocking like his friend had. At first, he sees Chan, kneeling beside his bed folding something. He looks to the right and Felix is pulling clothes off the clothing rack. They both turn suddenly at the commotion, wide eyed. Jeongin laughs softly, in embarrassment at how much he had shocked them by bursting into their room. They relax at seeing him laugh and continue to do what they were doing as Jeongin walks over to Felix’s side. He stands beside him as Felix continues deciding his clothes and Jeongin can feel the warmth of his body. It warms Jeongin’s chest and cheeks. It feels nice. 

“Do you want to shower?” Jeongin asks quietly, feeling especially awkward since Chan was just a couple of feet away.  
Felix giggles and looks up at Jeongin. 

“I already told you I’m going to go shower with Seungminnie.”  
Jeongin’s face burns harder and he hopes it isn’t as visible as he thinks it is. 

“I know,” He stops himself from whining. “But I meant with me. Let’s shower.” 

He hears Chan choke in the background and Jeongin curses himself. He shouldn’t have said anything and just let the others shower together. Chan gets up from where he was kneeling and leaves the room silently, Jeongin grateful he doesn’t say anything. Felix stares at him, one eyebrow raised in confusion. He moves away and Jeongin gets nervous for a second but calms when he sees him go over to his bed to collect underwear. 

“You already showered though.” Felix stated. 

Jeongin follows the boy, sitting on his bed. He shrugs, failing to find the words to say. He rubs his hands on his pants and shrugs again. He should have prepared a bit more. 

“I know.” 

Felix stares at Jeongin, trying to read him. He just laughs, the way Felix always does, and sits next to Jeongin on his bed. Jeongin’s body wants him to smile back, a habit of seeing the other boy happy. He knows he finds himself smiling just from his energy, Stray Kids’ happy little pill. Jeongin’s happy little pill to keep him going even when times are rough. He’s thankful for him in that sense. Felix hums beside him, thinking to himself about what Jeongin is trying to get at. Jeongin feels silly, wasting his hyung’s time over nothing. Making a big deal out of a newfound crush that is probably not even reciprocated. Jeongin stands, ready to leave and stop confusing Felix. He shakes his hands in front of him, attempting to dismiss this whole conversation. Jeongin regrets everything he’s done today.  
Felix stares up at him, smile still lingering.

“You want to shower again? Or is it…” Felix starts.  
Jeongin gulps in anticipation and tugs at his shirt as he waits for Felix to continue. He thinks he can see Felix’s cheeks glow a slight pink but that might just be what he wants to see. Felix’s smile grows stronger and Jeongin can see him try to keep it small. 

“You don’t want me to shower with Seungmin.”

There it is. Felix isn’t always as dumb as some of the boys think he is. Jeongin can’t tell if he should be grateful or not. He looks away, not wanting to face the boy anymore. He rubs his arms up and down, not replying to him. Felix giggles softly, Jeongin’s heart pounding. 

“Okay. I won’t shower with Seungmin. I will wait. Okay, Innie?” 

Jeongin looks at Felix, half expecting to see a mocking smile or an angry face, but he isn’t. He is smiling still. He’s always smiling. This time Jeongin lets his face mirror, a smile growing. Jeongin nods and lets go of his arms. Felix nods back and continues to get his clothes for when he eventually does shower. The younger boy stands there for a moment, watching him. Silently, he leaves the room, feeling both accomplished and empty. Felix had read right through Jeongin and had gone along with him but Jeongin had failed to read Felix. 

Why did Felix agree to not shower with Seungmin? Was it because he liked Jeongin too? Or was he just being nice? Jeongin’s head aches. He heads into the kitchen to finally eat and to hopefully take his mind off the boy. He eats with Chan and Seungmin as Felix showers and before he can come out of the bathroom, Jeongin escapes to his bed. Easily disguisable as wanting an early night before a long day, he has time to think to himself and ignore the openly gross hyungs that he shares a room with. He lies bundled up in bed facing the wall. 

He frowns, angry at TikTok. How dare they do this to him. He was doing simply fine thinking he had no crush other than Jackson Wang. Yes, he had a crush on Jackson Wang but who didn’t? He’s so big, handsome, and funny. Not to mention talented. But that doesn’t matter, what matters is that for some reason he had a crush on one of his closest groupmates and just didn’t know. How does one not know their own crush? Jeongin wants to explode. Felix’s face pops into Jeongin’s mind and Jeongin can imagine every single detailed feature. From his pretty eyes that are big yet sharp, that Jeongin can see galaxies in if he looks long enough. To his small button nose that Jeongin likes to crash his sharper nose into when they’re playing. To his thick, pink lips that point up when resting and stretch wide when he smiles, exposing true pearly whites. To the array of stars that spread across Felix’s face when he isn’t wearing makeup. Those are Jeongin’s favourite. All of Stray Kids love to compliment and brag about Felix’s freckles but Jeongin, honestly, Jeongin wants to press his lips to every single one, especially those on the round of his nose or the two above each eyelid. Jeongin’s heart shoots out of his chest when he realises what he’s thinking. Kissing Felix’s freckles? He punches his pillow out of frustration. Fine. So, he really likes Felix, and it took a stupid TikTok to make him realise. Jeongin will get over it. He can push these feelings back to the side. 

There’s a knock at their door. Jeongin ignores it, faking being asleep. It’s probably just Jisung trying to squish in between Changbin and Minho. That’s what he originally thinks until his own blankets are moving and there’s suddenly a warm body behind him. Small arms snake around Jeongin’s waist though he ignores it. This usually happens; it mostly being Chan or Hyunjin. To his surprise, it definitely wasn’t those two, when the boy behind him says ‘good night’ with a deep voice that brings chills throughout Jeongin’s body. Lee Felix is making this whole pushing crush to the side thing a lot harder than he wants it to be.


End file.
